<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кукла by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), Finnigan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090839">Кукла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020'>fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan'>Finnigan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chrno Crusade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Guro, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шейдер пришлось потрудиться, чтобы починить этого ребёнка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кукла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Айон возвращается в этот раз, Шейдер недовольна. Её не смущают запах гари и потёки крови, её даже не беспокоит, что знакомство с заклинателями не увенчалось успехом, — это куда больше раздражает самого Айона, потому что он не любит подобного беспорядка в задуманном. </p><p>Но образец, который он притащил, определённо не в лучшем состоянии — и это слегка злит. </p><p>На той руке, где всё ещё виден наливающийся синяк от небрежной хватки Айона, у девчонки разорваны сухожилия, а вторая сломана в локте. Должно быть, эта ведущая: ожоги покрывают её от кисти до плеча, несхожие по цвету, образующие мозаику и мокрую бахрому из слезающей кожи — и не все они от простого огня. Шейдер отмечает рваные раны на тыльной стороне ладони. С каким же упорством девчонка использовала камни, с какой возмутительной безответственностью. Ногти у неё оплавились, скоро отпадут — предполагает Шейдер.</p><p>Впрочем, руки — это мелочь. Не такая, как опалённые, задубевшие от крови волосы, но всё же. Смотря с чем сравнивать.</p><p>Шейдер фыркает и почти шипит на Айона. «Ну посмотри на это, тут до исследований ещё столько работы мне подогнал!»</p><p>У девчонки вывернуты-выдернуты два ребра и разворочен бок. Интересно-интересно, похоже, теория о крови сородичей верна: маленькая упрямица всё ещё дышит, и даже можно почувствовать, как бьётся сердце. Живучая. </p><p>Но работы много, и Шейдер чешет в затылке, глядя на эту исходящую кровью новую игрушку в остатках когда-то красивого домашнего наряда.</p><p>Айон только поднимает брови и сварливо кривит губы: «Хочешь сказать, ты не сможешь её починить?»</p><p>Всегда знает, что сказать. Шейдер дуется: ей претят чужие сомнения в её мастерстве. </p><p>«Ну вот видишь», — он взмахивает рукой на прощание и оставляет её одну. Маленькую заклинательницу пока можно не считать.</p><p>***</p><p>Личико у девочки белое-белое, правильное-правильное, как из хорошего фарфора, стоило только отмыть, чтобы ясно увидеть. Шейдер как-то видела дорогих кукол, из тех,что сидят в витринах облитые новомодным светом, чопорные и обидно-ненастоящие. Она даже выпросила себе одну такую — хотела посмотреть, как тело сделано. Оказалось неинтересно. У девчонки лицо белее, чем у них, заострившееся и до смешного серьёзное.</p><p>Тело её больше похоже сейчас на набитые ватой тулова кукол попроще, таких Шейдер видела уже не в витринах. Если их распороть и распотрошить — разница с неподвижным и чистым лицом будет почти такой же, как у этой игрушки из мяса и костей. Она проверяла. Но это тело всё равно интереснее, как любой стоящий механизм. Хотя люди недостаточно выносливы, они ужасно интересные и внутри — тоже. Шейдер внимательно разглядывает развороченные органы под своими руками. Её искусство и приборы пока поддерживают жизнь, но крови всё равно ушло слишком много. Часть влажных внутренних плёнок ещё цела, еле заметно подрагивает под пальцами, как струны. Но одно лёгкое и разорванная печень потеряли форму. Жаль.</p><p>Легионы убьют девчонку, даже если теория верна. Даже если в жилах заклинателей камней таится сила другого народа — сейчас это мало помогает. Придётся заменять наживую. </p><p>***</p><p>Глаза у неё огромные, тёмные и ресницы — длинные, шёлковые. Лучше,чем у магазинных кукол, наряженных по последней моде. Сила её собственной души, сила родового искусства, должна стать основой. Это поможет удержать форму, рассуждает Шейдер, аккуратно совмещая новые части во влажном нутре и восхищённо глядя в неподвижные глаза. Края раны Шейдер выровняла и очистила, так что сейчас даже выглядит красиво, аккуратнее, чем у тех разрезанных игрушек. Но поддерживать это тело придётся с помощью его собственной души, без дополнительных источников... Поэтому так важно заставить девчонку действовать и нельзя позволять ей спать. Нужно постоянное внимание, стоит немного отвлечься... Шейдер недовольно хмурится, видя, как из этого фарфорового рта идёт кровь — немного, но ей ни к чему терять ещё больше. И без того пришлось использовать раствор. </p><p>«Давай постараемся», — Шейдер ласково подмигивает пациентке. Ужасно увлекательно. Люди совершенно не ценят возможности кукол и мало думают об их внутреннем устройстве, но она не такая. </p><p>Конечно, потребуются жертвы. С таким использованием от души останется только часть, — признаёт Шейдер. Зато благодаря этому девчонка уже сейчас не чувствует боли. Очень помогает в работе — шрамов Шейдер оставлять не хочет, швы — это слишком грубо, но скрепить верхние слои плоти на боку и груди необходимо. Иначе всё вывалится, а так не годится. Фиоре смотрит внимательно, даже если лицо её кажется немного пустым. </p><p>Шейдер хлопает в ладоши, звук получается немного смазанный из-за влажных перчаток, но это ничего.</p><p>«Ты такая молодец, Фиоре».</p><p>У девочки было какое-то другое имя — люди сразу дают детям имена, Шейдер знает. Но она так много работала и так много думала, что имя пришло как-то само. </p><p>И она даёт его с полным правом творца. Это честно, в конце концов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>